


Do You Have a Crush on Me?

by IrisHale23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQA, Scott is adorable, nervous!stiles, only a little though, over all cuteness between scott and stiles, reference to Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisHale23/pseuds/IrisHale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looked around the room reminiscing about all the shit him and Scott got up to. They had a bond. They were brothers. He may get a little miffed by it, but he was the Robin to Scott’s Batman, and when the situation called for it, he knew Scott would be the Robin to his Batman.<br/>And maybe it was childish to think about life in terms of comic books, and best friends in ways of fictional characters, but whatever helps you through<br/>He knew Scott would love him no matter what.<br/>Right?</p><p> </p><p>Or, the time Stiles came out to Scott as Bisexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have a Crush on Me?

**Author's Note:**

> As a bisexual myself, I thought I could write a pretty accurate 'coming out' fic. I took some bits and pieces from telling my friends, and some thoughts straight from a closeted bisexual person's brain. I hope you like it! I'm thinking of making another part to this with Stiles telling the Sheriff. Tell me what you think:)

                Stiles was on edge.

He could feel his foot tapping, fingers twitching, could practically hear is heart racing. He had texted Scott that afternoon that there was something that he needed to talk to him about, and now he was trying to get the courage to get out of his battered jeep parked out front. He knew he wouldn’t have followed through with telling Scott if he didn’t text him. He needed that accountability, as stupid as that sounds.

                He knew in theory that everything would go fine, but living in a world where everyone is so divided on the topic is a bit disheartening. Living in a world where you can turn on the news and watch a table full of people discuss _your rights_ as if it’s their decision. As if it affects them at all. He could feel the tendrils of panic curling around his heart, tightening their grip till he was out of breath.

                His hands were curled into fists and he could feel his fingernails biting into the flesh of his palm.

Calm.

                The jeep door creaked open and Stiles got out onto the pavement on shaky legs. For once, it wasn’t a side effect of his Adderall induced brain.

Before he knew it, Stiles found himself in the doorway of Scott’s room, and he was sitting in bed watching Supernatural on his laptop, per usual.

                “Hey, bro!” Scott said looking up with his wide, dimpled smile.

“Hey Scotty,”

                Stiles sat next to him in his bed and looked at the screen. He’d been in this spot too many times to count, but not so much like the others, he couldn’t relax. On plenty of occasions, Scott’s room was a safe haven. It was a place to play video games, and stay up all night eating Doritos and drinking Mountain Dew.

                Stiles looked around the room reminiscing about all the shit him and Scott got up to. They had a bond. They were brothers. He may get a little miffed by it, but he was the Robin to Scott’s Batman, and when the situation called for it, he knew Scott would be the Robin to his Batman.

And maybe it was childish to think about life in terms of comic books, and best friends in ways of fictional characters, but whatever helps you through.

                Yet, Stiles could not help his fear of rejection. Parents are applauded when they accept their LGBT children, but that leads him to believe that the norm is outright disapproval.

Despite knowing that he is loved, society taught him to not _expect_ acceptance.

That may make him naïve, but shouldn’t you always wish for or see the best in people?

He knew Scott would love him no matter what.

Right?

Stiles could feel his fingers start to twitch again. That incessant need to _just move_ rushed through his body. Maybe he could come back and try again another time?

Scott suddenly turned to face him, “You said you wanted to talk?”

His heart stopped.

He thought he was ready, but was he?

               Maybe he could try pretending again. He’s done it before. He could act like his thoughts about boys were completely normal. But, _dammit_ , he’d just finally been able to admit to himself he was bisexual without feeling that overwhelming _shame_ he had felt before when inappropriate thoughts about the same sex came to mind.

               He didn’t want to be afraid. He didn’t want something as trivial as his sexuality to be important. None of it mattered. He didn’t want to have to ‘come out’. He wanted people to stop assuming everyone was straight. He wanted to not be shoved in this box and then written off as **_undeniably heterosexual._**

The irony of the situation didn’t pass him. He looked ‘straight’, so no one would say anything. I mean, even his own father had written him off.

Scott must have seen the despair on his face, because he closed his laptop and turned to face his panic stricken best friend.

“Stiles, are you okay?”

Deep breath.

This is the moment.

Stiles breathed deeply and said, “I’m bisexual.”

He looked down at his hands clasped in his lap and twiddled his fingers together.

                Saying it to a real, live person was anxiety inducing, but also so, _so_ amazing. Now that someone other than him knew, it was real. He was a step closer to being the person he wished he could be.

He heard Scott take a breath as if to speak, and suddenly he started talking again before his best friend could begin.

                “But that doesn’t mean I have a crush on you! I just, I’ve known for a long time, and not telling my best friend felt like a lie without really saying anything. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I jus-”

“Stiles!” Scott suddenly cut in.

Stiles looked down and took a deep breath, preparing for the worst, he braced himself.

                “It’s fine. You know I’ll always love you, right? You’re my brother.”

His chest felt tight, like his heart was expanding, but maybe it was.

His heart was so full and whole.

 

                He didn’t realize how much he needed the acceptance until he had it. Didn’t realize how much he didn’t accept himself until someone did it for him.

 

Scott.

The one person he can always count on. Through thick or thin, come hell or high water, and every other obscure phrase he could use for this situation.

                 Stiles pushed forward and hugged Scott like his life depended on it, and Scott hugged back just as tightly.

It felt like they were kids again at their old slumber parties. He felt like he was wrapped up in safety, comfort, and family. He never could have imagined this feeling taking over his chest. He was so, _so lucky_ to have a friend like Scott in his life.

                He could feel them both start to loosen their arms, so he pulled back. Scott tilted his head up to eye level and gave Stiles his wide, dimpled grin. "There is one thing though..."

Stiles felt his heart seize at the thought. What else could there possibly be?

               He saw a glint of mischief in his best friend’s eyes. Scott leaned forward, advancing upon him, until suddenly he jumped on Stiles and pinned him to the bed and shouted, “I am mad about you not having a crush on me. I mean, I’m a catch!”

As a warm feeling settled in his chest, Stiles smiled to himself.

Yeah, they’d be fine.


End file.
